Négocations VF
by Rauz
Summary: traduction d'une joile fic de SqueeG, Sam doit négocier ...


Auteur: SqueeG-1

Traductrice: Rauz

Rating: All Ages

Category: Humor

Season: SG-1 Season Eight, SG-1 Season Nine

Pairing(s): Sam/Jack

Summary: S/J. Pretty fluffy. Carter tries to negotiate.

Author's Note: For any of you waiting for a sequel/continuation for Doppleganger, I sincerely apologize. I am working on it, but... well, the muse isn't being particularly cooperative - grrrrr. Hopefully this will tide you over until then, even if it was previously posted on GateWorld. :)

Note de la traductrice: Merci beaucoup à SqueeG de m'avoir permis de traduire sa superbe petite fic! N'hésitez pas à lui laisser des coms, elle adore ça :D

Laissez m'en à moi aussi, parce que je suis comme elle, j'adore ça ;)

Son adresse email : mienne : rauzgalakhotmail.fr

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, thank you to my beta CeeKay Sheppard.

----------

Jack et Sam s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre à une table du O'Malley, attendant que Daniel et Teal'c les rejoignent. Ils discutèrent confortablement de tout et de rien : les rumeurs de la base ; qui serait le gagnant du pari de la semaine, à savoir quand et pourquoi Siler terminerait-il à l'infirmerie. Ils rigolèrent ensuite de la mission du jour précédent ou Teal'c avait bien faillit finir marié à une princesse tribale, et se laissèrent aller à un silence relatif, regardant les gens autour d'eux, sirotant leurs boissons. Enfin, Sam regardait les gens. Jack la regardait elle, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Jack remarqua que l'expression du visage de Sam changea pour devenir un plus absente, un peu plus distante. Soudain, avec un petit « hmpf », Sam prit son sac à main, le posa sur la table en sortit un stylo et commença à gribouiller rapidement sur une serviette. Jack la regarda avec indulgence jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Daniel et Teal'c qui venait vers la table. Il essaya alors d'attirer son attention.

Sam? Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Alors que Daniel et Teal'c approchaient de la table, Jack appela d'une voix un peu plus chantante :

Sa-am.

Les deux hommes restés debout regardaient tour à tour les deux personnes assises en souriant légèrement. Jack jeta un regard entendu aux deux autres avant d'appeler la jeune femme tout doucement, si doucement que Daniel n'entendit que les consonnes.

Carter.

Sam releva instantanément la tête. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Daniel et Teal'c à côté. « Mon général ? » questionna Sam.

Quelque chose d'important? Demanda Jack en indiquant la serviette.

Je viens enfin de trouver la formule sur laquelle j'ai travaillé toute la semaine. C'est tout à fait fascinant. Si je peux l'appliquer au réacteur alors ça voudrait dire que l'on peut …

Jack toussota légèrement, interrompant Sam en plein milieu de sa phrase. Sam le regarda et remarqua enfin la présence des deux autres, toujours debout à côté de la table.

Elle adressa une grimace penaude en guise d'excuse à ses deux coéquipiers avant de reposer son regard sur l'homme en face d'elle, un air à la fois coupable et implorant peint sur le visage.

Il faut que je retourne au labo.

Jack secoua la tête :

« Non. Pas question. Vous êtes en repos, vous vous rappelez ? »

Repos qui ne commence officiellement que demain. Qu'à minuit.

Han-an. Je vous connais. Dès que vous aurez quitté cette table vous perdrez toute notion du temps.

À minuit, je le jure.

Jack resta impassible puis sembla considérer la situation pendant une minute avant de dire : "Très bien, minuit."

Sam se reculait déjà de la table quand Jack continua, le doigt levé.

Mais vous devez manger quelque chose. Je vais également appeler la base pour leur dire qu'ils auront le droit d'utiliser la force pour vous faire sortir de votre labo s'il le faut.

Sam ouvrit la bouche, prête à argumenter avec lui avant de décider qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas jouer avec le feu. Elle abdiqua dans un soupir.

Très bien, dans ce cas », puis elle mit la serviette dans son sac à main avant de s'éloigner de la table.

Sam n'alla pas bien loin puisque Daniel et Teal'c lui barrèrent le chemin sur un signe de Jack.

Sam fronça les sourcils à l'adresse des deux hommes, puis à celle de Jack, sachant qu'il était l'unique responsable.

Vous devez manger quelque chose ici, de sorte que l'on puisse vous voir faire, Sam. »

Il rit de l'air indigné qu'elle afficha.

Vous ne me faites pas confiance?

Oh, s'il vous plaît. Je vous connais. Dès que vous que sortirez d'ici vous allez comme par hasard oublier votre part du marché.

Mais je ne peux rien commander. Ca prendrait trop de temps.

Jack attrapa sa veste, pendant sur le dossier de sa chaise, fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit triomphant une barre énergétique. Il la lança à la blonde devant lui avec un air de chien battu, « Mangez ».

Sam jeta un oeil dégoûté à la barre énergétique, puis aux trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient et qui faisaient tout leur possible pour cacher leurs airs amusés. Sam déchira l'emballage avec ses dents et engouffra l'aliment dans sa bouche, sachant pertinemment que chercher à discuter serait une perte de temps et qu'elle devrait quand même manger ce satané machin. Elle lança l'emballage vide sur Jack mais il retomba piteusement sur la table. Sam attrapa son sac et s'éloigna précipitamment de la table, grommelant un au revoir distrait.

Alors que Daniel et Teal'c s'asseyaient, Jack se leva et rappela Sam :

Vous n'auriez pas oublié quelque chose ?

Sam le regarda, perdue, alors qu'elle se remémorait tous ses 'ordres'. 'Manger, ça c'est fait ; Minuit, dûment noté. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai bien pu oublié ?' Jack pouvait presque entendre les rouages tourner tandis qu'il l'approchait. Il tira Sam à lui et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres, la serrant fermement contre lui, ses bras autour de sa taille. Les bras de Sam vinrent entourer le cou de Jack quand elle répondit à son baiser. Daniel se mit à rougir, embarrassé par le comportement insouciant du couple, qui attirait l'attention des autres clients.

Jack mit fin au baiser avec un petit bruit sec et examina le regard hébété de Sam avec un rictus satisfait. 'Ouais, c'est définitif, je préfère ce regard à celui qu'elle a quand elle réfléchit à ses maths, ' pensa-t-il.

Sam cligna des yeux encore une fois, reprenant contenance, et regarda Jack, faussement désapprobatrice, essayant désespérément de ne pas sourire. « Vous prenez sur mon temps de labo, Général O'Neill. »

Je voulais juste que tu saches ce que tu raterais si tu ne quittait pas ton labo à minuit. Il n'y aura pas d'action pour toi si tu es enfermée dans une cellule toute la nuit.

Ignorant les gloussements des trois hommes les plus importants de sa vie, Sam O'Neill programma l'alarme de sa montre.


End file.
